King Booker vs Batista
by lyokophantom
Summary: King Booker. Batista. World Heavyweight Championship Match. SummerSlam 2006. Need I say more? Sequal match to the WWE championship match, which I simply titled: SummerSlam 2006


**I've decided to write a story for each of the matches for SummerSlam 2006. I already wrote the WWE Championship match, but I simply titled that SummerSlam 2006. I don't plan on doing that with the rest of the stories, so you'll just have to read the summary to it's my continued little series, you should be able to tell easily enough. Anyway I've decided to save the Hogan vs. Randy match for last. I mean come on, we're talking about the Hulkster! He's coming back for his second straight year at SummerSlam. Like I said in my last story, I will be providing the commentary.**

The World Heavyweight Champion King Booker, emerged from the curtain as his music rumbled from the speakers. He was greeted by practically nothing but boos. There was few people that were cheering for the 2006 King of the Ring.

But when the challenger's music came roaring from the speakers, the audience roared even louder, as Batista emerged from behind the curtain. The Animal looked hungry, and he was hungry for _his _championship.

They both stared each other down.

(Switching to commentary mode)

Well ladies and gentlemen here we go, the World Heavyweight Chamionship is on the line, and I gotta say, I'm favoring Batista in this one. Oh and Booker cheap shotting Batista as he slides into the ring.

And now Booker, hammering away with some chops. Now a headlock. Batista powers out, and he reverses the headlock. Now Batista sending Booker to the ropes, and there's the closeline! Cover!

1...

King Booker kicks for a close two count! And now Batista, hammering away with those bare knuckle right hands. Oh look! Booker fighting back!

Whoa! And Booker with a huge kick to the jaw, but Batista hasn't gone down, but he's spaghetti legs. The Bookend! The Bookend! There's the Bookend early. Cover!

1...

2...

Batista gets the shoulder up! Kick to the midsection, and it looks like King Booker going for the Scissors Kick! Batista just avoides it... Spinebuster! Batista reversed the Scissors Kick into a spinebuster. I think we may have a new champion here.

1...

2...

Booker kicks out with the ref's hand hanging an inch above the canvas for the three count! Now Batista dominating the Champion with a vicious series of closelines.

Now Batista sending King Booker into the corner. Batista is driving his shoulder into the gut of the champion, again and again and again! Batista is backing off, but it was just so he could charge straight at the champion and-

Booker dove out of the way! And now Batista just ran his shoulder into the metal post. It looks like things could be over for Batista. However at this point we're at a stand still here, both men are down, and the first one up could most likely put the other away.

And it's King Booker! He's going for the cover on the still fallen Batista.

1...

2...

Batista just getting the shoulder up. But like I said earlier things have now tipped into the King's favor. Booker now setting up Batista in the corner, and now he's delivering a set of well placed kicks to the rib cage. Batista has collasped.

King Booker is now stomping relentlessly on the injured shoulder of the Animal. Oh, and look that smile, that sick arrogant smile! Batista you had better get up and wipe that smirk right off his royal face! Oh, and now King Booker going for the Scissors Kick!

It connects. I don't think even Batista has got what it takes to kick out of that, there's cover.

1...

2...

BATISTA KICKS OUT! I cannot believe Batista just kicked out of that huge Scissors Kick. Hah! And look at King Bookers face now, he's in total shock! Booker, apparently desperate going for another Scissors Kick- but Batista spears him first!

And now Batista, setting up Booker with a spinebuster. Batista isn't going for the cover, we all know what that means. Hear we go! Thumbs up. Thumbs down. BATISTA BOMB! Cover!

1...

2...

3...

Batista has done it, there were very few who doubted he could do it. But he has, and we now have two NEW world champions and there names are John Cena the new WWE Champion. And Batista the even newer World Heavyweight Champion.

**Well I hoped you guys liked that as much or more as the first match, just wait because the I plan on adding an unscheduled Divas match as well.**


End file.
